What happened next
by ChudleyCannons101
Summary: A month after Harry defeated Voldermort. Ron and Hermione are unsure of what their kiss during the battle meant. The Weasleys are dealing with Fred's death.


Harry's head was still pounding from the on going bonfires and celebrating that had occurring for the past month, but he didn't mind, he finally had what he had been longing for years; relief. Lord Voldermort was gone. For good this time. Harry could finally spend time with Ginny, without worry that his love for her would be used against him. Although Harry was incredibly, blissfully happy, he couldn't but feel anger towards the death eaters that got away, many have been said to run into hiding except one, who yet again claims he was under the imperius curse the entire time he was following orders from Voldermort, this was, none other than, Lucius Malfoy. He had gotten away. Again. _"Calm down, Harry." _Hermoine had said when he pointed this out. _"The Malfoys are under the Minstery's watch" _This still however didn't reassure Harry, He wanted Lucius Malfoy punished along with the other Death Eaters who were caught. _"Stop worrying" _His best friend Ron had also said (with a mouth full of chocolate frog) in an attempt to set Harry's mind at rest. _"If one of the Malfoys so as whisper one suspicious word, they'll all be thrown into Azkaban faster than they can say quidditch, so stop being a miserable git and celebrate, you just defeated the worlds most evil wizard ever!" _ From then on, Harry only worried in his head with a smile on his face, to avoid Hermione's suspicious eyes. Ron's (strangely happy sounding) snores jolted Harry from his thoughts. _Maybe I should just celebrate, and just enjoy Mrs Weasley delicious cooking like everyone else..._ as if on queue the smell of Mrs Weasley's sausages wafted its way into Harry's nostrils, Ron must have caught a whiff too because he suddenly jerked up from his sleep with a snort, his red hair sticking up everywhere.

"Morning." Harry said smirking at the sight of Ron's hair.

"What you grinning about?" Ron yawned.

The door creaked open and a head full of beautiful fiery red hair popped it head round. "Mum said to get up" Ginny Weasley announced "and she said for you two clean this dump before even thinking of coming down for breakfast."

"Okay, leave" Ron said at the same time that Harry had said

"Yeah, sure, whatever you—"Harry stopped short when he realised how stupid he must have sounded. Ginny left with a smirk on her face, Harry wanted to kiss her right away. "Oi" Ron said throwing a pillow at Harry "Lets get to work, I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" replied Harry whilst putting his glasses back on properly.

"That was lovely mum!" said Bill, the second eldest of the Weasley brothers, whilst scooping up the last of his mashed potato and gulping it down "as always." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Said Mrs Weasley with a frown on her face, she had noticed Bill was shrugging on his cloak. "You know I want us all together, its only been a month since...since Fred..."

"I know, mum" Bill said rushing over to his mother to put a bulky arm around her "But Fleur is alone with Mr Ollivander, he is still very weak, you know how old he is..." Bill wavered when he saw his mother's stern gaze "I'll be back before dinner, I promise" Bill apparated on the spot. Mrs Weasley, Harry had noticed, was not her old self, and he understood completely that she was still mourning Fred but Harry couldn't help thinking it was all his fault, she had lost a lot of weight and was even more protective of her children, Harry and Hermione, she had a watchful eye over them whenever any of them even left the room. The table was extremely quiet, only the sounds of knives and forks scraping plates could be heard. Harry quickly glanced at Ginny who was sitting opposite him, next to Ron, and noticed her too, was also looking at him, he turned to Ron quickly, feeling his face redden. Ron was analysing Hermione who was fiddling with her food, with a sad expression on her face, Hermione's parents were still in Australia and still believed their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Kingsley Shacklebolt and handful of aurors were currently on the look out for them, Hermione recently received a letter informing her that Kingsley hadn't found them yet, but feels he will soon.

_A/N_: _Hi :) I know it isn't amazing, but its my first and I hope you enjoyed :) Shall I continue?_


End file.
